Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 4$. $6$ $d$ $ + 6$ $c$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(8)} + 6{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 48 + 24 + 3 $ $ = 75$